


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, au yeah august, porn with barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Prompt: “Naruto/SasukeFWBwhen Sakura's not looking! ;-D”Gym AU for AU Yeah August.





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’s pretty safe to say that I love my OT3s and this is one I wish people wrote more of. I originally planned for this to be NaruSaku because I could see the gym scene of Sakura working her core so clearly, but adapting it to encompass Sasuke as well was a temptation I couldn’t resist. :)

“Are you two ever going to be on time?”

Sasuke’s shoulders stiffened next to him, but Naruto offered an easy smile. To know Sakura just through this class, one would think she had no personality and even less sense of fun. For some unknown reason, as soon as the girl walked into the weight room, she became a completely different person.

It had taken him six weeks to get used to it. Six long, miserable weeks of watching the happy, pink ray of sunshine beaming all over campus turn into the monstrous thunder cloud as soon as she walked through those doors. Sasuke still wasn’t used to it and they were more than halfway into the semester.

“We wouldn’t give you anything to complain about if we were on time,” he shot back as he checked his chart. Sakura was setting up near the cage and they were usually a rep behind her, so they should be working on— yep. Chest and shoulders while Sakura would be next to them grinding out her squats.

 _Best. Day. Ever_.

Between Sasuke on his back and working the cut definition of his shoulders and Sakura sinking down and showing off the world-class ass Naruto still drooled over, it was his favorite freaking day. The next day would suck when he was working legs and Sakura was off doing God knew what to her back, but worth it when he got to see both of them showing off the best parts about them.

Well, maybe not the  _best_  parts. Just the best ones they could reveal in class.

Only way it could get better than this was if Sakura was squatting over Sasuke, but Naruto quickly turned his thoughts from that. It was a favorite of his and getting hard in the middle of class would totally ruin the vibe. Not to mention neither one knew just what roles they played in his nightly fantasies, so it was best to keep that secret tucked away for now.

“Dobe.” Sasuke’s voice pulled him from his daydreams. “Call it.”

The coin flew in the air and Naruto barely managed a “ _Heads!_ ” before Sasuke caught it and flipped it over on his arm. Tails. Dammit.

Tossing his chart on the ground next to the bench, he quickly racked his weight and tried to pull his mind from what was about to happen.

Him losing the coin toss meant he was lifting first, but it also meant that Sasuke would spot. So not only was he going to have to concentrate on not watching Sakura’s plush, firm, extremely fine ass displayed with starling clarity on every move, he had to keep from thinking about just what he wanted to do to Sasuke’s crotch while he stood next to the bench near his head.

Bad enough when Sasuke would spot Sakura because damn, the two of them really looked good together. But to throw Naruto in the middle of that? He’d have died and gone to slutty, slutty heaven.

His cock twitched and he pulled his thoughts right from that. Nope. Not popping a boner in these shorts while laying on the bench. Absolutely not.

“You going to start?”

Sasuke’s taunt helped banish the rest of his inappropriate fantasies and Naruto laid down on the bench.

The first rep was fine. He’d have to go up in weight next week, but it was going to be a good stretch by the end of the second rep. Sasuke adjusted the weight — Naruto wore upper body weight like it was easy while Sasuke’s leaner form had an incredibly strong core — and started his rep. It was almost as bad as Sasuke spotting because now, he was looking down at Sasuke’s head next to  _his_  crotch and with Sakura squatting next to them, Naruto really needed to pull his mind out of the fucking gutter.

Second rep went just as well and third rep wasn’t as bad as it should have been. Yeah, definitely going to have to up the weight next week. Naruto made a note in his chart while Sasuke put the weights away and then checked on Sakura.

“Feeling it yet?” he asked, the same thing he always asked after the first round. That she hadn’t flipped out on him yet was saying a lot considering how seriously she took the class, but Naruto liked to think she found him charming.

“What are you doing next?” she asked instead as she took weight off her bar.

She never did give into his jokes.

“Shoulders,” Sasuke answered for them and thank God, because Naruto started to recognize what Sakura was setting up for and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Sakura, they both discovered at the beginning of the course, took her fitness seriously. She was small, but she worked for the muscles she had and she seemed to genuinely enjoy the challenge she found with weights. Naruto had never thought much of it, enjoying the leisurely workout in the gym, but watching her motivated him to cultivate a better routine. And part of Sakura’s dedication had her going above and beyond the normal routines.

Such as the one she was getting ready for now.

Her feet would be planted on the floor, her elbows would hold her up on the bench, the bar would lie across the top of her thighs, and she was about to start raising her hips to work her core.

The first time he ever saw her do this, he had to leave the room.

Sasuke’s face broke his gaze as she was pulling a bench closer and two weights were dropped in his hands.

“Let’s go, dobe.” That face booked no room for argument. “Shoulders.”

It was going to be a long night.

***

“You always get like this.”

Normally, that judgmental tone in Sasuke’s voice would fire up Naruto’s temper like gasoline on an open flame, but with the man’s hand down his shorts and that wonderfully firm grip around his hard cock, Naruto didn’t say a damn thing. Instead, he pressed his hips up, tightened his own grip around Sasuke’s hips tighter, and rubbed himself against that hard wall of muscle.

It was building hard and fast and if Sasuke didn’t do something soon, Naruto was going to come all over the inside of his shorts. It wouldn’t be the first time, but after two hours in the gym filled with increasingly dirty thoughts, Naruto wanted to see his cum splatter across skin. Or glisten over lips.

Oh,  _please_  let him see it on Sasuke’s lips.

“Teme,” he groaned, backing the man up against the wall.

The locker room was completely empty as it usually was. With weight lifting being late in the evening and most people going straight home afterward, Naruto got in the habit of showing in the locker room. Less people, more space, and better opportunity to work out a little of his frustrations that came up during that class.

He pinned Sasuke there, rubbing and rubbing before Naruto finally got sick of the clothes. He dropped down his shorts, tugged off his shirt and he was reaching for Sasuke’s clothes when the man sank to his knees.

Holy, fuck,  _yes_.

His dick sank all the way in through those beautiful lips and Naruto’s groan echoed off the tile. He had no freaking idea how Sasuke managed to take it all in. Naruto had been trying to return the favor ever since this started and had only recently been able to not gag when Sasuke’s cock touched the back of his throat. But Sasuke took every inch of him in, sucking and licking around the base of Naruto’s shaft and Naruto already felt one hell of an orgasm coming.

It was fast and quick and utterly dirty, Sasuke taking every thrust and jerk of his hips before he took him all the way in again and let Naruto come down his throat. God, it felt wonderful, that tight, wet suction paired with the movements of his tongue and lips. So fucking good that Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care how quickly he got off.

Sasuke pulled back with a knowing and wicked glint in his eye and Naruto knew they weren’t going to be done.

“Quick trigger, huh?”

Naruto felt too good to care about the dig.

“You like working out that much?”

He shook his head and pulled at Sasuke’s arms. Just a second -- five minutes,  _tops_  -- and he’d be ready to go again. He just wanted to enjoy the hazy feeling of coming down from that quick explosion a little longer.

Sasuke stood, careful to keep his clothes from snagging on Naruto’s sensitive cock and didn’t stop moving until he put his lips at Naruto’s ear. “Or you like watching  _me_  work out that much?”

It was such a goddamned good blowjob, Naruto didn’t even catch his words before they flew out. “Between you and Sakura, I don’t know how I get through it.”

Sasuke’s body stilled, poking through the fog slowly clearing out of Naruto’s mind.

“Sakura?”

 _Shit_. 

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Looking up, Naruto feared he just fucked everything up. It was one thing to fantasize about his two closest friends while secretly banging one of them. It was another thing entirely to admit to said friend he was banging that he regularly fantasized about both friends  _together_.

God, he was such an idiot.

“Sasuke—” He stopped, the words coming to a halt as he scrambled at what to even say.

“You think about me and Sakura?”

“And me,” Naruto rushed to correct, though he didn’t know if he was making the situation better or worse.

Sasuke showed nothing, not a single hint to what he was thinking or how he was reacting and dammit, Naruto seriously needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

“Have you said anything?” Sasuke finally asked.

“Of course not,” came his answering snort. “She’d fucking kill me and you’d probably castrate me if you felt like it.” Naruto was so focused on damage control, he barely noticed Sasuke’s hands reaching out to grip his bare hips. “It’s not like this is something I go shouting around to everyone. I already have to watch what I say else she’ll know about you—”

“What have you thought about?”

Naruto froze, his eyes widening as he looked at his friend. Dark eyes slightly hazy, the barest dusting of red along those pale cheeks, his pulse hammering at the base of his throat. 

Holy shit. 

Sasuke was turned on. 

“Sasuke?”

“What—” Sasuke stopped to clear his throat and Naruto leaned into his body. “What have you thought about?”

The man’s cock was rigid in his shorts, pressing insistently against Naruto where they touched. He didn’t waste a single second to slide his hand down in the fabric and curl his hand around that length.

“I can show you, if you want.”

He took Sasuke’s answering moan as a  _yes_.


End file.
